kevin's adventure
by mb7 and mb6
Summary: Kevin and his buddy, Talon, have to return a chaos emerald they found back to the hidden palace on angel island. But it is not easier than it seems.This is an OC story. contains mild language Dont like, dont read
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: me and six aren't good with paragraph stories so please no flames**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" complained Kevin, a green hedgehog with ocean blue eyes. He had a blue t-shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans, his hands were blue and had sharpe nails and all red shoes. He also had quills running down the side of his arms and legs. Him and his childhood buddy, Talon , was on their way to angel island to return the chaos emerald they got. "almost" said Talon, him and his parents are the last of the rare flying hedgehog species. He was a red hedgehog with grey eyes. He had no clothes on, had gloves with orange rings on them and had on sky blue shoes with orange stripes. he had a F-shape birth mark on his shoulder. Kevin was riding on Talon's back, but he didn't mind. "so, do you know how to get to the hidden palace zone? Because hence the name HIDDEN palace." Kevin pointed out. "don't worry I get the map and the radar Benira gave us, so we're good." Said Talon, Benira was another childhood friend of Kevin's. You'll find out later in the story. " and we are here!" Talon lead on a sandy beach area. The area wasn't that big. It leaded into a swampy area with trees and vines everywhere. "c'mon let's go" ordered Talon "right" said Kevin, as they ran into the swamp, but little did they know, they was being watched from someone in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin and Talon ran though the lust and green fields and destroying every robot they see. They wasn't as fast as sonic, but they didn't care. They don't even know who sonic is, beside the fact that he is the fastest thing alive."Man, where the heck does all these robo freaks come from, anyway?" ask Kevin after he performed a fire spin attack on all the ladybug robots. "Beats the living heck out of me. It doesn't matter to me though, because I just like smashing them!" he said while blowing all the robots away. (literally , he blew them all away. He has wind powers) Talon then had taken Kevin by the hands and flew them both over all the problems. "Hey Talon, look down there. Take us down there." said Kevin. Talon look down and notice a rock that looked like someone put it there on purpose. Talon was then shot down by a rock to his head and he fell down to the ground, out cold. Kevin screamed as he landed on his face and talon landed on his back, still out. "ouch.." moaned Kevin as he got up and dusted his jacket off. " who did that?" He yelled " that would be…..me" Kevin turned behind him and saw a girl sitting in a very high tree. She was a hot pink hedgehog with sun yellow eyes and a blood red bow in her 3 quill-hair and had quills hanging off her face. She had on what it would look like a biker outfit for women. All white shirt and pants with light blue stripes on both sides and had a yellow star on her chest. She also had a light blue and yellow belt on. Kevin also notice she jump down and had a sucker in her mouth with a mean look. Kevin backed away a little, bracing himself. "Who the hell are you?" she asked in a serious tone. Kevin chuckled at her question a bit. " Is something funny to you?" she said, completely aggravated. "the name's Kevin" he said cocky "and yes something is funny." "well, I don't care to know about it," she said angry "because you and your little buddy here need to get off this island, right now." she finished. "humph .." Kevin said "and what if I don't?" he then got punched in the face by the girl and flew into a bolder, scattering it into a million pieces. "okay OW!" Kevin yelled in pain as he got up. "there will be more than that if you don't, your choice!" she said in a cocky tone with a smile on her face. Talon woke up, dizzy." What happen?" he then saw the girl was giving him a mean look with the sucker still in her mouth and he freaked out."Man…" Kevin thought " she not just talk I see, she have the walk to back it up " Kevin looked at her with fear in his eyes, " Can I at least get your name?" he said with fear in his voice. "My name is Cathy" she said, grinning. Kevin got a hold of himself and had a mad expression on his face. " Listen, I don't want to fight. Me and my friend here just need to return something to the hidden palace zone." Kevin said firmly. Cathy just got more angry. "WHAT! YOU STOLE SOMETHING FROM THERE!" assumed Cathy, launching herself to Kevin trying to attack him . "NO WE DON'T, I SWEAR ,hey Talon, am I alone in this? Feel free to jump in at anytime!" yelled Kevin, signaling Talon to come and attack. He did this and kicked her though dozens of trees, knocking them over. "geez Talon…." "NO TIME, LET'S MOVE!" commanded Talon, taking Kevin by the arms and flew away. Cathy woke up a few hours later, madder then ever. She knew a shortcut to the palace because she had lived on the island for all her life. Since Knuckles was away she had to protect the master emerald. She rushed over to the palace and waited for Kevin's arrival. She sat on the master emerald, closed her eyes and began thinking to herself with a frown on her face." Kevin will not succeed, I WILL stop him! But he is kinda cute…" she smiled and blushed at her own thoughts and snapped out of it." What am I saying? I need to stop him, not date him!" she thought as she threw her sucker stick on the ground and continued to look out for Kevin and Talon .


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin and Talon got to a sandy palace-like city, which was blazing hot. Both Kevin and Talon was sweating heavily. He toke off his jacket while Talon wiped the sweat off his forehead and toke out his radar and tried to pinpoint the hidden palace's location, but his efforts were in vain because his radar signal was jammed. " DAMN IT C'MON!" he said angrily as he tried to reconfigure it, but it still didn't work, much to both Kevin's and Tolan's dismay. "that sucks. Looks like we have to go on instinct." Said Kevin. "what? How would that help?" "we don't have many options. Plus Cathy is still on our tails so we better get moving now." Ordered Kevin and with that, he ran into the city. Talon sighed and ran after him. When Talon caught up with Kevin, Kevin got done trashing a mummy, a robotic mummy. "what the hell was that?" asked Talon freaked out. "I don't…" Kevin was cut off by a raising pyramid. When it was done, both of them was left with blank faces. The door to the pyramid opened up, allowing Kevin and Talon to go in. When they went in, Talon's radar went back online. "FINALLY!" yelled Talon in excitement. It gave him the location of the hidden palace zone. "good I think we are good to go" "yeah but first can we rest first?" asked Kevin as it was clear that he was tired out." Fine then" with that, they passed out on the soft sand, unaware that the pyramid was haunted.


	4. Chapter 4

Talon woke up in a strange dark room. As usual, Talon freaked out and started yelling. "WHAT THE….WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" his yells woke up Kevin, which made him grouchy. "really talon?" Kevin said bitterly. "where are we…" talon whispered softly. "you are in our home, strangers". Both Kevin and Talon had wide eyes when they turned and saw a tribe of ghost. Few of them had and examine Kevin's leather jacket. "hey, be careful with that!" yelled Kevin. "that was hand-made in Jamaica. They didn't make those anymore!" "humph like we care… you two will be here FOREVER!" the lead ghost's voice boomed. Kevin got up and toke his jacket. "yeah, that ain't going to happen!" "then we have no choice but to kill you two and MAKE you stay here". All of the ghost surrounded Kevin and Talon. Kevin started shooting fireballs at them." STAY BACK!" yelled talon as he flew in the air. Talon noticed a switch on the ceiling and pulled it. Doorways to the outside opened and all the ghost was burning to a crisp. "NOO WHY DID WE PUT THAT SWITCH THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" the lead ghost said as he burned. "I don't know you guys are idiots" said Kevin as both of them ran further in the pyramid but then, they fell into a hole that leads to an underground lava place. Luckily for Kevin, Talon grabbed his arms and both of them landed to safety. Talon's radar started beeped rapidly. " YES we're in luck Kevin!" Talon yelled in excitement. " the hidden palace zone is just ahead of us!" "good let's go moving" ordered Kevin with a smile.

Cathy heard footsteps approaching the altar." Sounds like they finally made it here" Cathy got up, toke up a cherry flavored sucker, put it in her mouth and jumped in a good hiding place to jump and ambush Kevin and Talon


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin and Talon ran through the diamond incrusted palace, totally forgetting about Cathy. This works to Cathy's advantage. She hid behind the master emerald and wait for the perfect time to strike. Kevin and Talon made it to the altar of the master emerald. All the other emeralds were already in their own slots, giant and glowing. Kevin walk up slowly to the empty emerald slot and toke out his purple chaos emerald. Cathy struck Kevin, causing him to drop his emerald. Kevin slid on the floor and looked up to see Cathy's angry face. "crud I forgot about you" Kevin said under his breath. "talon, I'll hold off Cathy, while you go to the altar." Ordered Kevin. "WHAT?" he yelled back. "don't argue, just go!" with that, Talon toke the emerald back into the altar, leaving us in Kevin and Cathy's duel. Kevin tried to strike, but Cathy easily dodge it and counterstrike him by performing a back kick to his face, which send him flying. Kevin regained his balance and landed on his feet. He turn his arm into fire to strike at Cathy, which worked. "HEY, THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT A LADY!" she yelled "what kind of lady have hulk strength, anyway?" Cathy got furious and started punches and kicks. Kevin dodges all but one kick, and much to his dismay, that kick hit his arm and broke it. Kevin stood there in incredible pain and agony. He held his arm and broke the silence by screaming at the top of his lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

Talon ran back into the altar with the emerald tight at hand. Talon heard Kevin's voice echo. [dang it,] thought Talon [my best friend or the emerald? Duh, my friend!] He ran back into the other room and saw Kevin holding his arm." What are you doing here? I told you to put the emerald in it's slot!" "and left you to die? Not on your life!" Talon the emerald to Kevin and he caught it with his good arm." You go, I'll handle her." Talon said firmly. " WHAT!?" Kevin yelled." don't argue, just go." Kevin ran back into the altar leaving Talon and Cathy fighting, but Talon had the upper hand since he can fly. "dang it, get down here and fight, coward!" she yelled. "fine then" Talon swoop down and toke Cathy into the air and slam her onto the ground. Cathy just got up and shake the pain off. [damn it! He is a bigger brother than Kevin! Wait, I got an idea.] Cathy ran up the wall, jumped and slam down Talon. She started pulling Talon's arm. "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME TO TALK, AHH!" " talk about what?" " nothing" Cathy was left with a confused face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!" thought Kevin as he ran to the altar. He put the emerald in its slot and all the emeralds started glowing rapidly. Talon and Cathy noticed this and ran into the altar. They ran up to Kevin. "what the hell is happening?!" yelled Cathy, with clear anger in her voice. "I don't know, I put the emerald in its slot!" Suddenly a dark purple glob emerged from the emeralds.

a/n: sorry for the very short chapter, got lazy -_-


End file.
